Mi más dulce navidad
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH- Harry ama a su pequeño Draco, pero por eso mismo, por que lo ve como un niño aun, no se atreve a ponerle ni un dedo encima, pero su bebito es más arriesgado de lo que él mismo cree.


**Mi más dulce navidad**

**Resumen**: Harry ama a su pequeño Draco, pero por eso mismo, por que lo ve como un niño aun, no se atreve a ponerle ni un dedo encima, pero su bebito es más arriesgado de lo que él mismo cree.

Regalo de navidad para mi hermosa Loli.

**Categoría**: Harry Potter.

**Personajes**: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

**Clasificación**: R.

**Disclaimers**: Los hermosos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Harry se paseaba de un lado al otro, sin importarle para nada el que Hermione se encontrara en la habitación que competían con los chicos de su casa, sentada cómodamente en la cama de Ron que a estas alturas, dormía a pata suelta.

—Deja de dar vueltas, Harry. No puedo concentrarme —le decía mientras sostenía un libro de Aritmancia, al que parecía querer ponerle la atención que le faltaba.

—Es que no se que regalarle a Draco y ya falta poco para navidad —dijo soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones. —El año pasado sus padres no lo enviaron al colegio por que a mi tío Lucius se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que mi dragón tenía que ir a Beauxbaton, pero como mi tío Remus es más inteligente este año logró convencerlo.

—Y así tu podrás por fin pasar una navidad con el mocoso ese —Se rió Ron, despertando por fin.

—No es un mocoso, Ron.

—Si, si lo es —dijo sentándose en la cama —vamos en séptimo, Harry y tu mocoso en quinto.

—La edad no importa, Ron —le dijo Hermione —Ahora hay que ver que le vas a dar.

— ¿Qué es lo que puede necesitar Draco? —Preguntó Harry, sin importar los comentarios de Ron.

—No se, tú eres el que lo conoce por más tiempo.

—Puede ser, pero por eso mismo, sus padres le han comprado todo en este mundo.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no le pides que sea tu novio?

—Por que aun es muy pequeño, Hermione. ¿Sabes lo que me haría mi tío Lucius por el simple hecho de insinuar que quiero algo con su hijo? Ni que decir de Snape... es aterrador cuando defiende a su ahijado.

—Pues... podrías pedirle ayuda a Sirius... es su novio...

—No me lo recuerdes. —dijo de mala gana y estremeciéndose.

_Había llegado a la casa de su padrino. Como siempre la casa estaba vuelta un desastre, su mamá le había dicho que le llevara unas cosas para la limpieza, por que Sirius era incapaz de hacer el aseo de la mansión por el mismo, y el muy idiota le había dado la prenda a Skeetsher para que se largara de una vez por todas. Claro, ahora los pobres alumnos de Hogwrts eran los que tenían que sufrir por el mal genio del andrajoso servicio._

_Harry entró en la mansión y casi bota las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. La casa estaba brillando, impecable, como nunca había visto la mansión de su padrino. Creía recordar que una vez la vio así, el día de los funerales de la señora Walburga._

_Caminó a lo largo del pasillo principal y se guió por la única luz que se veía a lo lejos. La cocina._

_Ese fue el peor error que pudo haber tenido, por que en cuanto abrió la puerta, la imagen de su padrino empotrando a Snape contra la mesa de la cocina, fue la que lo recibió. Gracias a Merlín aun llevaban las ropas puestas, pero el movimiento de sus manos y caderas le indicaban que faltaba poco para que no las estuvieran, por lo que prefirió hacer huso de su espíritu valiente y... cerrar la puerta para correr de la casa lo más rápido posible._

—No se para que pones esa cara, si ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Pues resulta bastante traumático ver a tu padrino y tu profesor de pociones estar a un paso de tener sexo en la cocina de la casa.

—No lo digas así. Además, tú no avisaste que irías.

—Bueno ya. Lo que me preocupa ahora es el regalo de Draco.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y por ella aparecieron Dean y Seamus.

—Harry, el niño de Slytherin te busca aba... jo —dijo viendo al moreno desaparecer por la puerta — ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo lleva a la cama y ya?

—Por que aun es un niño —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y con un tono más que irónico.

Harry bajó corriendo los escalones de dos en dos y quizás en menos pasos. Fue así como lo vio Draco que le esperaba parado junto a la entrada, mientras la puerta de Gryffindor quedaba abierta para él.

—Hola, Draco —le dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de obtener el aire que le quitó de golpe a sus pulmones.

—Hola, Harry —dijo sonriendo —mejor siéntate o te desmayaras.

—Oye, que yo tengo mucha resistencia.

—Lo se, Harry, pero te puede hacer mal —le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a uno de los sillones.

Harry casi flotaba tras el niño como perrito baboso. Había veces en que tenía que pellizcarse las manos para que estas no cobraran vida propia y se pusieran a recorrer a ese mocoso (como lo llamaba Ron) y terminara cometiendo cualquier barbaridad.

Draco no era tonto. Sabía muy bien que Harry gustaba de él y por eso no había aceptado ninguna de las múltiples invitaciones al baile de Navidad que se organizaría en el colegio, esperando que Harry le invitara. Le había dicho a su papá Remus que quería ir con Harry, pero no se atrevía a invitarlo. Remus le dijo que Harry lo invitaría, que sólo tenía que darle la oportunidad que buscaba Harry para decirle. Claro que eso fue hace un mes y a estas alturas Harry no había dicho ni pío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿Ese chico de séptimo te esta molestando de nuevo?

—No. Creo que Zabini no me molestara nunca más.

_Draco llevaba un par de meses en Hogwarts. Le había dolido no haber quedado con Harry en Gryffindor, pero su padre fue en Slytherin y quizás lo llevaba en la sangre. Lo que le desagradaba ahora era la constante persecución de uno de los chicos mayores de su casa. Le daba por abrasarle y le proponía cosas demasiado subidas de tono para él. No le había dicho a sus padres, más que nada para no darle motivos a su padre de devolverlo a su antiguo colegio._

—_Hola, bonito._

_Draco se giró para cambiar de dirección, no tenía ganas de toparse con ese chico._

_Vamos, dragón, no me dejes hablando solo._

—_No me digas dragón. Mi nombre para ti es Malfoy._

—_Pues Potter te llama así._

—_Por que es Harry, idiota. Él puede llamarme como quiera._

— _¿Así? —Le dijo cortando el paso nuevamente, sin importarle estar cerca de las escaleras que comunicaban las mazmorras con el resto del colegio. —pues yo también quiero el privilegio de llamarte así._

—_No lo tendrás. Ahora apartarte que tengo que ir al gran comedor._

—_No, no, no, no. no, mi niño hermoso —le dijo tomándolo del brazo —vamos a dar un paseo, si._

—_Suéltame, idiota —le dijo forcejeando, haciendo que el agarre en su brazo fuera más fuerte —me duele._

— _¡Suéltalo en este minuto, Zabini!_

_Draco giró su cabeza y vio a (su casi primo) Harry apretando los puños, con los ojos echando chispas._

—_Oh, pero si es Harry Potter —abrazó a Draco por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo — ¿Por qué nos interrumpes en un momento tan agradable?_

_Eso fue lo último que dijo el idiota esa semana, por que Harry, olvidándose completamente de que era un mago, arremetió contra Zabini a puño limpio. Lo lanzó contra el suelo de un golpe y luego se le subió para descargar una lluvia de golpes en su rostro._

— _¡No vuelvas a tocarlo, mierda! ¡Draco no te pertenece y no lo hará nunca!_

— _¡Harry, por Merlín lo vas a matar! —Trataba de detenerlo Draco, más por que Harry podría tener problemas que por otra cosa._

— _¿Qué sucede aquí? —La voz venía del fondo del pasillo y por el se acercaba un más que furiosos Severus Snape._

— _¡Padrino, por Salazar separarlos! ¡Harry lo va a matar!_

_Snape vio tanta angustia en los ojos de su ahijado que se apresuró a llegar a donde ambos jóvenes peleaban, o mas bien, donde Harry le daba una paliza a uno de sus chicos, y los separó tomando a Harry por la camisa para levantarlo._

— _¡No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Draco, Zabini! ¡O te juró que te mato!_

— _¡Tranquilízate, Potter! —Le dijo sujetándolo de los brazos. — ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó, Draco?_

—_Zabini me estaba molestando y Harry se fue contra él._

— _¿Molestándote? —Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

— _¡Lo tenía acorralado y sujetaba su brazo con fuerza! —Gritaba Harry, aun tratándose de liberar._

—_Bien, yo me encargaré del señor Zabini —dijo el profesor —Draco, llévate a Potter para que no se le acerque._

_Draco asintió. Sostuvo a Harry del brazo, muy a pesar de la rabia que le evitaba ver a su alrededor, lo sintió agarrar su mano y pareció salir del transe furico en que se había sumido._

—_Estoy bien, Harry —le dijo alejándolo del lugar. —No tienes de que preocuparte._

— _¿Estás seguro? Por que le vi apretarte con fuerza. —Le dijo ya mucho más tranquilo —Parecía dolerte._

—_No soy de cristal, Harry. Si bien me dolió, no creo que me quede una marca o algo por el estilo. —Lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa._

Desde ese día, cada vez que Harry le veía un poquito trastornado, le preguntaba por el infeliz de Zabini, sin saber que el pobre idiota con suerte alcanzaba a desaparecer por la esquina si él se aproximaba, que decir de su padrino, que quien sabe que barbaridad le dijo al chico para que temblara cada vez que entraba a su clase de pociones.

—Bien, si no fue Zabini, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo para que vinieras? Mira que nunca vienes por tu cuenta.

—Es que... necesito pedirte un consejo.

—Claro —dijo contento, le encantaba quien Draco acudiera a él cada vez que necesitaba algo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?

—Quiero pedirle a alguien que me acompañe al baile de navidad.

Si un alfiler hubiera caído en ese momento, todo el mundo lo pudo haber escuchado.

Harry estaba completamente anonadado. Su pequeño dragón le pediría a alguien ir a la fiesta a la que él quería invitarle.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Harry era tan dulce y predecible para él. Sólo faltaba empujar un poquito más para obtener su ansiada cita de navidad.

—Yo... no se —dijo reaccionando poco a poco. —nunca he invitado a alguien, por lo que se me hace un poco difícil.

—Bien, entonces, tendré que pedirle a alguien —dijo abatido, esperaba que eso le ayudara a Harry, quizás los celos, pero nada. —mejor me voy.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se fue de la sala común, dejando a un más que frustrado Harry, que sólo se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón.

—Oh, Merlín, hermano —dijo Ron sentándose a su lado —siempre creí que el mocoso era ciego y ahora lo reafirmo contigo de acoplado.

—No me fastidies, Ron.

—Pero tiene razón, Harry —le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado —eres realmente lento.

—Y tonto.

—Y seguramente frígido.

Harry vio a Seamus y Dean agregando a las puyas.

—Quiere ir con alguien más. —dijo abatido, pero recibió un cojinazo en plena cara — ¡¿Quien fue?

—Yo fui, Harry —le dijo su amiga —Draco no quiere invitar a nadie... quiere que ese alguien le invite a él.

— ¿Pues que culpa tengo yo, si el muy estúpido no se da cuenta de que Draco anda tras él? No se lo merece.

—Tienes razón, hermano —dijo Ron divertido —por lo que de ahora en adelante tendrás que dejar de andar mirando a tu amorcito.

— ¡¿Y yo por qué?

— ¡Por que eres tú, idiota! —Le gritaron entre todos.

Sus amigos ya estaban cansados de verle babear por la pequeña serpiente. Harry había pasado la gran parte de su vida estudiantil hablando del mocoso. Incluso desde que llegó, hablando de un pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos como el lago, que no tenía más de nueve años y que le esperaría para cuando ingresara a Hogwarts. Cosa que obviamente no pasó, pero que no mermó sus relatos de lo que Draco hacía cada vez que se encontraban. Que si aprendió a volar mejor que él y su papá James. Que si era más hermoso que su mamá Lily. Que si era mejor en pociones que Snape. Que si era más inteligente que Lucius, Que si era más dulce que Remus... en fin, el niño perfecto de sus ojos. Draco era el centro de su universo y ahora que estudiaba con él lo dejaba escapar de esa manera.

—Amigo, de verdad ¿No te fijaste en como te miraba? —Le preguntó Ron.

— ¿Cómo prácticamente te rogaba que le invitaras? —Los ojos de Hermione casi brillaban como si estuviera viendo el final de una película romántica.

— ¿Cómo espera que te lo lleves a la cama?

— ¡Dean! —Le reclamó Seamus.

—Bien, bien. Eso no, pero es verdad —dijo levantando sus brazos.

—No es verdad, chicos —dijo abatido —Draco no me quiere de esa forma.

— ¿Y tú a mi si?

Harry casi queda pegado en el techo de la sala común al ver a Draco a unos pasos de ellos, son su carita sonrojada y sus ojitos suplicantes.

Los amigos de Harry le habían pedido que no se fuera, que quizás necesitara más de un empujón para abrirse ante él. Por eso esperó hasta estas alturas, y bien, su sonrojo se debía a las palabras de Thomas. No que no quisiera, pero si le daba algo de vergüenza.

Harry por su lado estaba completamente pálido. No entendiendo en que parte del mundo su pequeño niño empezaba a comportarse como una culebrita y se aliaba a quien sabe quien para tenderle esa trampa, pero ahora, que veía esos ojitos hermosos esperando una respuesta, sólo había una posible.

—Te quiero más allá de lo que puedes imaginar.

— ¿Y por qué crees que no te puedo querer de la misma manera?

Draco se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle y Ron se salió del lado del moreno para brindarles más privacidad. Algo difícil tomando en cuenta que a estas alturas la sala común de Gryffindor estaba más llena que nunca.

Hermione, fiel a los principios del romanticismo, hizo que todos se alejaran por lo menos tres metros de los tórtolos, esperando por fin ver ese final de película romántica que esperaba hace tanto tiempo.

—No es que no crea que no puedas hacerlo —le sostuvo ambas manos entre las suyas —pero eres tan joven...

—Harry, tengo sólo dos años menos que tú. Estoy seguro que otros chicos de séptimo tienen parejas en cursos muchos menores.

—Pero no soy como ellos.

— ¿Entonces? —Le preguntó un poco triste — ¿Debo esperar a poder alcanzar tu edad? Por que de verdad, a no ser que tú retrocedas en el tiempo, no encuentro una manera.

Harry le veía casi lloroso por su culpa y le dolía mucho en verdad. No quería ser el responsable de que esos ojitos que tanto amaba derramaran lágrimas por él. No las merecía.

—Chiquito... se que eso nunca pasara...

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que deberían ir a otro lado.

La voz provino de Neville, un compañero de Harry y que no gustaba de las exposiciones públicas. Claro, los demás casi le matan con la mirada, pero poco o nada de caso les hizo.

Harry, al entender las palabras de Neville, se puso de pie y sostuvo a Draco de un brazo para llevarlo fuera de la sala, sin darse cuento de la comitiva que le seguía desde lejos.

Llegaron a uno de los pasillos, por donde podía verse fácilmente el lago y no había mucho transito de alumnos.

—Lo único que quiero saber es si tendré algún día una oportunidad contigo, sino...

—No me pongas en un aprieto, por favor —le dijo atreviéndose a abrazarlo —no sabes lo difícil que es para mí el no poder hacer todo lo que quiero.

— ¿Y que te lo impide? ¿No te gusto lo suficiente como para ser tu pareja?

La voz del niño sonaba tan angustiada que Harry quería patear a si mismo por provocarlo.

—Claro que no. Eres hermoso, Draco. Todos saben que eres como un ángel para mí.

—No quiero seguir preguntando por qué —dijo escondiendo la cara e el pecho del moreno —te amo y parece no importarte.

Harry se había congelado ante las palabras de Draco. Lo amaba. Draco Malfoy, el niño hermoso de sus ojos lo amaba. Y él sin poder reaccionar. Hasta que les pidió a todos los santos del mundo, Merlín, Dios, Kami-sama, Buda y cuanto dios o ser venerado que existiera se dieran la vuelta y no tomaran en cuenta lo que iba a hacer.

Separó a Draco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para hacer que levantara la cabeza y atacar sus labios en un beso demandante, no creía que Draco quisiera otra cosa. Su niño hermoso acababa de demostrar el por que estaba en la casa que estaba.

Draco sintió cuando la lengua de su amado Harry entró en su boca y la recorrió por completo. Sus manos viajaron inmediatamente al cuello del moreno para no separarse jamás de él. Lo amaba, cuanto lo amaba.

Harry sintió el cuerpo pequeño y suave de Draco amoldarse al suyo, como si fueran hechos a la medida para no soltarse en lo que les restara de vida, y si estaba en sus manos, así sería.

Separaron sus bocas cuando ya no les quedaba más aire en los pulmones, y recargaron sus frentes, haciendo que Harry tuviera que inclinarse un poco.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo? —Le preguntó sonriendo.

—Es lo que más quiero, Harry. Poder pasar contigo esta y todas las navidades que vengan.

Harry sonrió al tiempo en que volvía a besarlo. Draco era tan dulce, que estaba seguro de que pasaría una muy dulce navidad con él.

Fin.


End file.
